


a traffic light

by Amber12409



Series: next to the traffic lights [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Coffee, Cute, Domestic Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Married Couple, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Minho loves Jisung & Jisung loves Minho, Slice of Life, Traffic light, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber12409/pseuds/Amber12409
Summary: a happy ending...(or, the traffic light is amazing and we need to appreciate it!!!!)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: next to the traffic lights [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115888
Kudos: 8





	a traffic light

**Author's Note:**

> translated!

"I don't believe they're going to take down the traffic light to build a bridge," Jisung said as the newlyweds walked down the street, they saw the workers who arrived at the scene that night with the plans, both with clasped eyebrows and looking at the scene in horror.

"How are they going to build it anyway? The sidewalk isn't wide enough," Minho said.  
"And narrowing the road would be a bad idea, it would make more traffic," Jisung added.  
"Says the one who doesn't drive."  
"Says the one who drives me."  
"so why didn't you go get a driver's license?"  
"It takes too long and I'm lazy."

The two went into the nearest cafe to buy ice Americano, the cafe owners changed with their time at university and after graduation, or more like Jisung's graduation, Minho started his seventh year for his Ph.D. the plan was to finish after six but he had to complete Courses if he wants to start working there as a lecturer.

Although it didn't change anything, these studies weren't every day, he still worked in the studio until he got the job he wanted while Jisung started working with a company to which he edits and sells songs or music.

You could say that after they got married they didn't move anywhere from where they lived, they were good where they were and with the studies, it felt comfortable, at least for the moment. After all, they already wanted to move from the student buildings and move to a more logical place.

"Felix called me yesterday," Jisung began after receiving his coffee, "he and Chan landed in Australia."  
"Have they settled in yet?" Minho asked, taking out a black straw and putting it in his plastic cup.  
"Yeah, at Chan's parents. They're going to meet Felix's parents. He's very stressed."  
"It's progress. He has the right to be stressed."

Jisung nodded, they left the cafe and turned towards the traffic light only they didn't return to the apartment but continued along the road, going in a direction they never walked in, it was a beautiful day and the couple walked towards the green park of that part of the city. It wasn't full of people but neither was it empty. People sat on blankets on the grass. Students with computers studying, just people who slept in front of the sun, Reading a book or Traveling around.

the two held hands as they walked on the path and saw the little river on the side and the little bridge above it, they sipped their coffee and smiled, Jisung looked at Minho the sun lighting up his face, his angel. The sun always shone on him more than any other person he knew.

"You're staring," Minho said, looking at him.  
"I love you," Jisung didn't mean to say it out loud but didn't really care afterward.  
Minho wasn't ready as well, "I love you too," he said back and kissed him lightly on the lips before continuing to walk.

**  
Every weekend they tried to do something different if to go out or stay with the cats, walking or just being lazy at home. Jisung sometimes worked and Minho studied if he had what to study - mostly tests - they prepared food together - Jisung tried, and even learned to cook on the way - or visited Minho's parents who always invited them to brunch, the two sometimes even pretended not to see the invitation so they could stay alone with one another.

Jisung's parents still had surprise visits - this time when Minho was alone at home and had to get out of the shower to open the door when they arrived and Jisung just stood behind them and was very embarrassed when he saw his shirtless partner and wet hair when his parents stood in front of him and didn't know their son was even standing behind them, it took the boy an hour and a half to get his mother to stop talking about the incident.

Or this time Minho's mom said she was coming and Jisung was still asleep while they talked in the apartment's kitchen, in the mornings when they woke up they always felt clingier towards each other and Jisung didn't notice that Mrs. Lee was there and just called Minho when he went to the kitchen and as he saw the mother of his partner he blushed and froze in place as the two giggled at him, the boy disappeared into the room.

They experienced a lot of things in their relationship and they didn't want to stop. Even on the worst or best days. Not everything went smoothly but overcoming and moving on, talking and sharing, helping and promising. fighting and arguing, all for the sake of balancing life. Without those, there was nothing to build. The ground is not always stable, and you just have to try to maintain balance- metaphorically! Because Jisung's balance was terrible!

**Author's Note:**

> when there's another story in this series just to add some more to the universe I created...


End file.
